Incandescent light bulbs are commonly used in many environments, such as households, commercial buildings, and advertisements, and in many types of fixtures, such as desk lamps and overhead fixtures. Incandescent bulbs can have a threaded electrical connector for use in Edison-type fixtures, though incandescent bulbs can include other types of electrical connectors such as a bayonet or pin electrical connector. Incandescent light bulbs generally consume large amounts of energy and have short life-spans. Indeed, many countries have begun phasing out or plan to phase out the use of incandescent light bulbs entirely.
Compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) are gaining popularity as replacements for incandescent light bulbs. CFLs are typically much more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs, and CFLs typically have much longer life-spans than incandescent light bulbs. However, CFLs contain mercury, a toxic chemical, which makes disposal of CFLs difficult. Additionally, CFLs require a momentary start-up period before producing light, and many consumers do not find CFLs to produce light of similar quality to incandescent bulbs. Further, CFLs are often larger than incandescent lights of similar luminosity, and some consumers find CFLs unsightly when not lit.
Known LED-based light bulbs have been developed as an alternative to both incandescent light bulbs and CFLs. Known LED light bulbs typically each include a base that functions as a heat sink and also include an electrical connector at one end, a group of LEDs attached to the base, and a bulb. The bulb often has a semi-circular shape with its widest portion attached to the base such that the bulb protects the LEDs.